Galaxystorm
Galaxystorm is a pretty black she-cat with tiny silver flecks. Description Appearance :Galaxystorm is a strange reversal of her mother. With a coal-black coat as her base, Galaxystorm would appear normal if it wasn't for the flecks of silver within her pelt. A strange and unique appearance indeed, it's as if the molly was a gift from Starclan, a chunk straight out of Silverpelt. Her silver flecks vary in size, and are mottled all throughout her pelt, even on her belly and tail. Her fur is short-medium in length, with a thickness to keep her comfortable in the winter, and somewhat too warm in the summer months. Unfortunately, her dappled coat makes hunting somewhat difficult for Galaxystorm during the day, so she resorts to hunting at night. :It seems that Galaxystorm unfortunately got the short end of the stick on her family. Er, literally. Compared to her tall siblings and parents, Galaxystorm is somewhat short, although more of an average height for a molly. Her legs, however, are still long for her size. Her legs are compact with muscle rather than bulky, giving her a slender and speedy appearance. She's may seem like a poor fighter because of her build and dappled coat, but she's surprisingly powerful in combat. Galaxystorm's tail is long and thick because of longer, feathery hairs. Her chest is narrow rather than broad, while her shoulders are equally as narrow. Galaxystorm, overall, has a delicate appearance, but is a major, waking surprise when she enters combat. :She moves about with such fluid and delicate movements that it's hard to believe that she's a battle-hardened molly. Her eyes are one of her most attractive features, other than her unique pelt. They are a dark blue-green in color, standing out like a sore thumb on her dappled coat. Her nose is equally as dark as her pelt, only contributing to the shocking appearance of her colorful eyes. Personality :Emotions and personality are two different things, however, they do have impacts on one and other... :Galaxystorm is full of personality, or at least, she used to be. Formerly, she was energetic and playful, but now with her lack of emotions, she is filled with rage and sarcasm. Conversations with her can be extremely difficult s he frustrating, as well as emotionally painful. However, if the cat is hurt enough, she will feel their pain...but it'll only cause her joy. Her heart black and dark within, Galaxystorm will drive everyone away, and not even on purpose...the curse that she's stuck with has one purpose: to make her suffer. :Originally a generous and jolly character, Galaxystorm is now constantly irritated, and remarkably stingy. She can snap at almost any moment because of her constant irritation, and her fuse is extremely short. And sharing prey? Hah, yeah right, if she has it first, it's hers and hers only. With the decisions she know makes, Galaxystorm is known for being extremely selfish, and heartless towards others. If a kit was to die, she'd let it die, for she puts herself before others. For example, on multiple occasions, her son nearly died because of her lack of care for the little tomkit. A few times, the queen almost killed her son simply because he was irritating her, but the other queens kept her from doing so. :Yet, it seems like one thing has never changed: the bravery and boldness that resides within Galaxystorm. Even after her curse set in, the warrior has remained dauntless, perhaps even more so. She will not hesitate to state what she thinks, even if it means scarring others for life. She will dive into just about anything dangerous or risky...but perhaps its because she wishes for her miserable life to end? Skills :With her hard-to-miss coat, most would think it'd be difficult for Galaxystorm to accomplish much in the wild world. However, she has easily proven these cats wrong. Through focused training, Galaxystorm has developed into an explosive and surprising force on the battle-field. She relies on her speed and compact build to ram her opponents and charge them at full-speed. She uses the element of surprise to her advantage, and tends to avoid real close-combat. Part of her intelligent technique includes selecting out the correct enemy, aiming for someone more around her size. :Galaxystorm is also surprisingly stealthy. One would think that because of the white flecks on her pelt, she'd be easy to spot. However, the warrior removes silently and light on her paws, and her patience comes in handy. With her superb tree-climbing skills, Galaxystorm attacks from above. Her slender yet compact build makes her somewhat of a bullet when she hits her enemies. She has pretty good accuracy when jumping out of trees, too. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Born to the fleeing Moonflower along with Creekfrost, Blue, and Talonfang, Galaxystorm wasn't given a normal kithood. Her small family was freeing from her cursed father, Venomwhisper, who was out to kill them. Unfortunately, he managed to catch up and kill Clearpool, leaving the three kits to run for their lives. Talonkit and Creekkit were successful in their fleeing, but Galaxykit wasn't so lucky. Her father managed to catch her, but a miracle happened: he overcame the monster. :The tom, in efforts to spare his daughter, took Galaxykit to CaveClan. She saw another side of her father, and came to awe him (although also remaining somewhat scared of him), didn't want him to leave. She cried out for him, begging for him to come back as he left his daughter alone in SunClan, fearing that he would kill her like how he killed Moonflower. :Galaxykit was raised by various queens, although never really had doting parents to call her own, seeing one of hers was gone, and the other was dead. She grew up awkward and resserved, with no littermates or friends to play with, seeing that a majority of the other kittens avoided her like the black cough. More and more, she was missing her father. :Her relief never came. She grew cold and introverted, quick to strike out at others as her curse quickly set in. She took training ridiculously seriously, so much that she began to even frighten her mentor. :However, she got distracted with those confusing memories of two siblings. She began to grow curious of who they were, frequently recalling a black tom and grey-flecked she-kit. As an apprentice, Galaxypaw swore that she'd one-day find them. And, at a Gathering, she met Creekpaw and Talonpaw. She was pretty convinced that they might be her siblings, so she began to refer to them as so when others went asking. She never had an real proof, however. Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Galaxystorm.adult.png|Adult Trivia *Galaxystorm's curse is a lack of emotions. As a result, she comes off as a sarcastic and heartless savage with no feelings. Because nobody can truly understand her, she has been driven insane and easily irritated, thus resulting in her trying to kill everything. ::*However, if the emotions of another cat is strong enough, she can sense and feel them. This punishment backfired a bit, as she feels happiness when she makes others suffer. *She will have more kits before she dies, but only a single litter. Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:CaveClan Cats